combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Arms Korea
Shutdown On January 26, 2017 the Official Combat Arms Korea website announced the shutdown of Combat Arms KR. As of March 9, 2017 (Thursday), the servers will no longer be accessible and the game will shutdown for good, including the official homepage. Click 'here' to read the post (translated in English). Combat Arms Korea '''is a version of Combat Arms that is exclusive to South Korea. Their website can be found here. Overview South Korea was the first country to have access to Combat Arms, as well as Nexon's many other games. However, that doesn't mean they have more features than Combat Arms North America (NX weapons as an example). One of the few reasons why the Korean Combat Arms is a bit more "primitive" than the ones in North America and Europe is because CA is a more "focused game" in those areas (as stated by a North American Nexon employee in an interview). Combat Arms Korea features no Black Market, but as of the 16th November 2011 update they now have the new UI, however their music is somewhat different, having a rock/guitar beat as their default theme. They also have weapons that normally wouldn't be available in other versions of Combat Arms, such as the SA 18. Content Updates Combat Arms Korea recieves system maintenance on a frequent basis, as well as regular EXP/GP events and the occasional Supply Drop. Polls are conducted often, though the game does not usually recieve major "content" Patches. ''As such, Combat Arms Korea has not had a major update since September 2012.'' Maps *Junk Flea *Snow Valley *Pump Jack *Gray Hammer *Warhead *Cold Seed *Two Towers *Brushwood *Waverider *Sand Hog *Rattlesnake *Death Room *Showdown *Desert Thunder *Power Surge *Grave Digger *Overdose *Desert Fox * City of Wings * Cabin Fever Weapons These are the weapons available in CA:K. '''NOTE: As of the 16th November 2011 patch, the Supply Crate MYST-G was added. The included weapons are not listed here. Assault Rifles *M16A3 *AK-47 *M4A1 *SCAR-L *AUG A1 *G36E *AK-74U *K2 *M14 *FAMAS *SG550 *M416 *L85A1 *TAR-21 *M417 *M6A2 *CX4 Storm *ACR *FS2000 *XK-8 *M14 CAMO Sniper Rifles *M24 *L96A1 *SR-25 *MSG-90 *Dragunov SVD *PSG-1 *M107CQ *SPR *TPG-1 *M-200 *DSR-1 *L115A2 Sub-Machine Guns *K1A *MP5A4 *UZI *MAC-10 *K7 *UMP *P90 *PP-19 *MP7 *Skorpion *Kriss *MP5 RAS Machine Guns *MK.48 *M60 *MINIMI *K3 *RPK *MG42 *MG21E Shotguns *SPAS-12 *R870 *M590 Military *Double Barrel *SAIGA 20K *R870 SE *M3 Super 90 ETC. *M72 LAW *RPG-7 *RMS12 Flamethrower (Non Specialist version) *M79 Pistols *M92FS *G23 *M1911 MEU *USP *K5 *Anaconda Black *G18 *Desert Eagle *G23 Support Weapons *M67 Frag Pack *M69HE Frag *M16A1 AP Mines *XM84 Flash *M18 Smoke *G7A Gas *M-23F Incendiary *Heartbeat Sensor *Heartbeat Detector Specialists *Codename: Scorpion *Codename: Viper Specialist Weapons *M134 Minigun *Flamethrower *M32 Grenade Launcher *M32 Incendiary Bomb *Claymore *M93 Hornet *Airstrike Designator - LGB *Airstrike Designator - Napalm *Satellite Scanner *Medkit *Stamina Kit NOTE: Combat Arms Korea does not have Specialist Backpack or 2 Slot Licenses, which means Specialists in Combat Arms Korea, can only hold one specialist weapon and one primary, secondary, melee, and support weapon, respectively. Game Modes *One Man Army (Referred as Free-For-All) *Elimination (Referred as Team Deathmatch) *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag *Spy Hunt *Fireteam *Elimination Pro * Quarantine Mode *VIP Escort Trivia *Combat Arms Korea is Combat Arms's original server. *Around Summer of 2013, Combat Arms Korea has been receiving contents (Like the M16A4, TEC-9, and VIP Escort) before any other Combat Arms Servers. *Combat Arms is not really popular in Korea as there are other FPS games with better gameplay or graphics. *During the 2013 Anniversary, Combat Arms Korea finally received NX-Standard and NX-Rare guns. However they can only be obtainable in a case (Unknown). Category:System Category:Region